Harry Potter and the Hall of Stones
by Rishoba
Summary: This story is about Harry and Hermione and their little quest for love. Living in the Burrow with The Weasley twins and Ron doesn't give them time to get to know each other very well...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my latest Harry/Hermione fic, I hope you like it, please read and review_

**Chapter 1.**

"Harry James Potter, get your lazy butt out of bed and have some breakfast" The voice of Hermione shouted.

Harry laughed, normally he wouldn't like it when Hermione was angry at him but he knew that she wasn't really angry just worried.

"Coming Hermione, just give me one minute," he said.

He stood up waved his wand and suddenly he had his clothes on. People on the streets would call him a gothic but he wasn't depressed at all, he liked his long black jacket and black shirt and trousers. He walked downstairs and saw Hermione, Ron and Fred and George sitting at the dining table.

"Morning," he said.

All the Weasley's said: Morning, Hermione said nothing.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked slightly worried.

"Wouldn't you be mad if your best friend was away for 74 hours and came home in the middle of the night?" Hermione said a little upset.

"74 hours eh, ehm why did you count that?" Harry asked surprised.

"It is rude to answer a question with a question Harry," said Ron laughing.

"Shut up Weasley," Harry said suppressing a laugh.

Hermione stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Should I go after her?" Harry asked the Weasley's

"Yep," they said. Harry walked to the kitchen of The Burrow because that's where they lived with the five of them. Mr and Mrs Weasley tragically died in the fight with Voldemort but because of them Harry could save the world and get rid of Voldemort. That all happened in his seventh year of Hogwarts six years ago. After they finished school they decided to move in the Burrow because otherwise it would be destroyed and that hurted to much for the Weasleys.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchentable with a piece of parchment in her hands. She looked up when he entered.

"Hi," he said softly

"Hi," she said looking back at her parchment.

"I think we need to talk," Harry said.

"Since when do you talk you never say anything, you are always quiete about your life, you always have been," Hermione ranted.

"Listen Hermione, I know I am not the easiest person to be around with but I am still your friend," He said coming closer and sitting next to her.

"I know Harry I know, it's just that I am worried about you, I know you are being famous and all and that sometimes you just have to get away for some stupid stuff but I am worried,"

"Why are you worried, I just go to parties and stuff, it's not that I do extremely dangerous things, unless you count kissing with Miss Magic is dangerous…"

"Please no joking, I am serious Harry,"

"Sorry I just thought.."

"Sst, I know what you think but Harry you have to be more cautious, there are still people out there that don't quite agree with what you've done to Voldemort,"

"That's true, but I have bodyguards you know and Albus is still watching over me," Harry said.

"He is?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, Fawkes visit me regulary with notes from him. Harry don't do that, that wasn't smart of you Harry, Harry you better watch your step, Harry I heard that you were bungee jumping at the Niagra falls,"

"You've been bungee jumping!" Hermione yelled standing up.  
"Calm down Hermione, it was perfectly save, thousands of people do it, so why can't eye?" Harry said also standing up.

"Yeah you're right, okay let's make a deal: You let me more often know where you hang out and I will stop worrying, is that a deal Mr. Potter,"

"Yes Miss. Granger it's a deal, now let's get back to the trio and have some breakfast, I'm starving,"

He and Hermione walked back to the dining room and sat down.

"Can we finally eat," Ron asked.

"Yes but why didn't you three started already?" Hermione asked.

"How was bungee jumping Harry?" George asked laughing.

"It was great George, maybe you should try it too but you better watch out that Hermione isn't near, she probably will cut the rope if you don't stop eavesdropping," Harry said with a grin on his face.

Hermione laughed with an evil glare in her eyes and George looked frightened.

"After all we've been through you wouldn't kill me Hermione, would you?" George asked.

"No one knows, you will find out probably when you go bungee jumping," she said laughing.

"George you know she is lying, don't get so easily upset now let's eat we have a busy day coming," Fred said. They all ate and chatted. After breakfast Fred and George dissapparated to their shop.

"So what are you going to do today?" Ron asked to Harry and Hermione,

"Good question, I was thinking of going to visit Albus, how about you Hermione?" Harry said.

"Ah, have to read two books about experimental curses, this will cost me the whole morning, how about you Ron," Hermione said.

"I have to visit three Muggle families to explain to them why their daughters and sons can do magic, if I don't they won't believe Hogwarts exist,"

"Well that's not to bad, I remember the day that a man came to my house to tell my parents I was a witch, it was quite funny," Hermione said.

"Yeah never thought that on the ministry they would have people who do that all day but I have to go bye Harry, Hermione" Ron said and with a crack he dissappeared.

"Will you come with me this afternoon Hermione?" Harry asked.

"To Albus, yeah I think I can make it, but I have to start reading now, could you do some shopping for me then?" Hermione said.

"Of course, what do you need?" Harry asked. Hermione pointed her wand at a piece of parchment and on it words appeared.

"I believe you can get everything on Diagon Alley and otherwise we will pay a little visit to Hogsmeade," Hermione said. She stood up and walked to her home made office on the second floor where the bedroom of Mr and Mrs Weasley used to be. Harry also stood up. He summoned a bag and dissapparated from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Here is chapter 2, I already have chapter 3 ready and I am busy with chapter 4. Enjoy reading. Special thoughts about this chapter: None_

**Chapter 2.**

Harry appeared in a dark alley at left of The Leaky Cauldron. With his gothic look he wouldn't be noticed by the muggles so he could silently enter the place. Inside it was pretty busy and Harry got immediately greeted by most of the people in the bar. Tom was always happy to see him.

"Ah Mr. Potter can I help you with something?" He asked bowing.

"Well I think I can have a quick butterbeer," Harry said. Tom walked away and came back after a few seconds with a bottle of butterbear on a plate.

"Anything else Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"No thank you Tom, write this down on my name,"

"Of course Mr. Potter as you wish." Tom walked away and Harry sat down at the table. It was mid summer and warm, he saw a lot of wizards with young children enter the bar and soon he was giving autographs away. When he finished his butterbeer he stood up and walked to the alleyway behind The Leaky Cauldron. He drew his wands and touched the stone wall. It dissappeared and Harry walked into Diagon Alley. After finishing his shopping he decided to go the shop of Fred and George. He walked into a big building and was recognized immediately by some kids around a year of 13 who were trying to find something to bother Argus Filch with.

"Mr. Potter can I have you're autograph?" A girl with blond hair asked.

"Of course…"

"Me too please?" a boy asked

"and me," three others said.

"You will get a autograph, now if you give me a feather and some piece of parchment I will give them write now," Harry said with a smile. After the children had left the shop Fred and George walked to him.

"Great job Harry, now these kids walked away without buying something," Fred said playing angry.

"Next time use your invisibility cloak to get in and out," George said on the same tone.

"Sorry guys, can't help it unless you have some magical appearance changing candy?" Harry said.

"That is a wonderful idea Harry, we should write that down on our: What to do list," George said smiling.

"Yes indeed George, thank you Harry, now were you here for a purpose or just visiting?" Fred asked.

"Just visiting, Hermione asked me to do some shopping and I still have some time left so I thought why not drop by the Weasley twins.

"Well that is a great thing for you to do because we have something special today, come over here," George said smiling broadly. They walked to the back of the shop. Fred opened a little box and pull out a rectangular piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Cell Parchment, CP for short," Fred said.

"Cell Parchment, you don't mean.."

"Yes like the Cell Phone for Muggles we want you to have this one, Hermione has the other although she doesn't know," George said grinning.

"So how does it work?" asked Harry

"You say the name of the person you want to talk too and then the person who has the also a piece of parchment will feel a vibration on there CP. Try it, I accidentally let another CP fall in Hermione's pocket.

"Accidentally huh…yeah right, okay let's try: Hermione Granger," Harry said.

Nothing happened.

"Do it again," Fred said.

"Hermione Granger,"

"Harry?" appeared in the handwriting of Hermione on the cell parchment.

"Yes it's me, this is an invention made by Fred and George called Cell Parchment, they accidentally let it slip in your pocket," Harry said to the parchment.

"Aha, do you have all the stuff I wrote down?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I have Hermione, I come back as soon as possible," Harry said.

"Very well then but Harry, I still have to read this book so I have no time to chat okay," Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione, goodbye,"

"Bye Harry,"

On the parchment words appeared: Conversation ended.

"This is a major invention guys, you are going to be famous with this,"

"We are already famous young Potter, did you know that this shop is nominated for best shop of the year bye Witch Weekly?" George said.

"No I didn't, that's great news guys!" Harry said smiling.

"We just do what we can," Fred said with much dignity.

"But guys, I have to go now can I use your fireplace?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter we would be so proud if the famous Harry Potter would use our fireplace, we will never wash it again," George said.

"You better keep that big mouth shut George because you're rope is still in danger," Harry said laughing. He walked to the fireplace and threw some floo powder from the pot standing on it in it.

"The Burrow," he said. He stepped in and dissappeared.

"Do you know my dear brother, if I were you I wouldn't go near a cliff for the next hundred years that is if you want to live," Fred said slapping his brother on the back.

"Hmpf, I will get them back you can count on that," George said. They walked back to the front of the shop and saw a long row of children wanting to buy something.

Harry came out of the fireplace at The Burrow covered with dust.

"I really hate this way of travelling, why am I still doing it," He asked himself.

"Because it's a fast way of travelling and a way to come on places where you can't apparate," Hermione said walking in the kitchen.

"Right, how are you?" Harry said walking towards her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good, almost finished I just wanted some tea so that's why I came downstairs," she said smiling.

"Very good, do you have time to drink tea with me or do you want to go upstairs immediately?" Harry asked.

"Let's drink some tea together that would be nice,"

Harry filled the teapot with water and tapped it with his wand steam was coming out of it and he filled to cups with hot water. He added some teabags to the cups.

"Still hate tea leafs?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, since Trelawney predicted my death in it I rather use bags," Harry said grinning.

Harry sat down putting the bag with shopping supplies on table.

"So when do you want to go to Albus?" Hermione asked.

"Around two but I have to contact him first so that is what I'm gonna do next, is that okay?" said Harry.

"That would be okay, then we have also time to have lunch together, I don't expect the Weasley's to come back till late in the evening," Hermione said, she put her cup down and stood up.

"If you could clean the kitchen then it would be great Harry," Hermione said.

"Of course but first Albus," Harry said smiling. Hermione walked out of the kitchen and Harry walked to the fire place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Hermione are you ready!" Harry called upstairs.

"Almost!" she called back.

"We will be leaving in five minutes!" Harry called back.

"I'm coming I'm coming," she said walking downstairs. She entered the kitchen and Harry was surprised how stunning she looked. His mouth must have been opened because Hermione walked towards him and closed his mouth.

"Staring is unpolite Mr. Potter," she said smiling.

"Sorry can't help it you look ehm stunning, why did you dress like this we are going to Albus remember?"

"Does going to our old headmaster means I can't look ehm how do you called it: stunning?" she blushed.

"Well I guess, now let's go," Harry said. He threw some floo powder in the fire place and said: Dumbledore's office. He and Hermione stepped in the fire and dissappeared in the flames.

A few seconds later they arrived at Albus' office. They stepped out of the fireplace and saw Albus sitting at his desk.

"Harry, Hermione how good to see you in one piece," He said smiling.

"Hello Albus, how are you doing," Harry asked not looking at Hermione.

"I'm fine, just normal school business," Albus said, "Why don't you two sit down," Harry and Hermione sat down.

"Let's have some tea and a little chat and then we can walk around the school what do you think?"

"That sounds good," Hermione said. They drunk their tea and then left the office with Albus.

"Now we have to be careful if students see Harry we will never get anywhere," Albus said chuckling. They first went to McGonagall's office who was very happy to see them. They had a little chat about school stuff and then they went to the other teachers who weren't teaching at the moment. Sometimes they encountered students and Harry had to give autographs, luckily Albus said they were in a hurry so they could go further.

"So do you want to see Severus?" Albus asked.

"Why would I do that, he hates me," Harry said.

"Just kidding Harry," Albus said.

"So it seems very normal on school, almost to normal," Hermione said.

"Yeah well, since Harry defeated Voldemort there is not much going on, that's a good thing I guess, we already lost enough people," Albus said sad.

"Yeah indeed…." Harry said also sounding sad. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hagrid, Tonks and many others had died in what was called the final battle. But Harry with his power the dark lord didn't had defeated him. He did not killed Voldemort, he vanished him, there was nothing left of The Dark Lord. Peace was returned to the wizardring world and everything that had been destroyed was restored again. Harry then finished his school with Ron and Hermione and immediately after that he was one of the most booked wizards for openings and other parties. First he didn't liked it but after a while he didn't mind anymore and gave it a positive twist. Not in need to save the world he discovered something he liked, making jokes, entertaining people, he became a sort of stand up comedian, using his experiences to let people laugh. He was quite good at it and even could make a living out of it.

Hermione on the other hand did what she always used to do, read books, she did this for a research organisation, her knowledge on Dark arts was phenomanal and she was in her true element. Ron like his father got a job at the ministry of magic as a student recruter, he visited muggleborn families to tell them of the special gift of their son or daugther. The others of the Weasley family still had there normal jobs even Percy admitted he was wrong but he worked also at the ministry but luckily for Ron on a other department.

Harry, Hermione and Albus walked outside in the sun to the lake. Hagrid's hut was still standing there, the new keeper of keys lived there. His name was McMutton, Haggis McMutton. Harry already feeling sad didn't want to watch at it so they went to the lake. They talked about happier things and Harry soon felt better. They were walking back to the castle when a man in black robes walked towards them. It was Snape.

"Headmaster, I have urgent news," he said. He looked at Harry and scowled.

"What's wrong Severus?"

"I do not think it's smart to let Potter and Granger hear it," Snape said.

"Everything you can say to me, you can also say to them Severus, remember that," Albus said calm.

"Very well then," Snape said not really liking it. "The stones are located, but not by us," he said.

"I expected that. How did you find out?" Albus asked. Harry looked at Hermione with a: What on earth are they talking about? Look.

"One of the spies who were watching them had a quick look at the plans but he had to flee,"

"This is not good,"

"We only know that one of the stones is in Egypt," Snape said.

"Which element?" Albus asked.

"I cannot say," Snape said.

"Okay, Severus, go back to your class I will inform you later on your duties, Harry, Hermione come with me I have to ask you a favour," said Albus.

They followed him to his office and sat down.

"Okay, I guess you don't have a clue about what Severus and I were talking about, let me enlighten you,"

He used his wand to darken the room and in the middle of the room a globe of the world appeared.

"This all started a long time ago…in a country far far away…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"The most magic is powered by the elements of nature, fire, water, wind and earth…those are the four elements which are most important for life on earth. Wizard from long ago created to represent the elements, the elemental stones…those stones, which all posses great powers where guarded by members of The Elemental Order and were located in The Hall of Stones. Those stones could only work when they are in that Hall. When the dark magic came to life the order thought it was too dangerous to hold the stones in one place so four order members took the stones and hid them on four places all over the world. They magically locked the Hall of Stones and made one more stone, the stone of Heart, without that stone the other four won't work…they hid the heart stone in Gringotts bank and there is were our trouble starts. The stone was stolen. We don't know by who…but we think that a group of dark wizards want to use the stones for bad things…for resurrecting Voldemort. We know that Lucius Malfoy was freed and that he must be in this gang of dark wizards. As you heard from Severus they located one stone and it can't be too long before they locate the other stones to ,"

"And what do you want us to do then?" Harry asked.

"Nothing dangerous, a friend of my has important documents about the stones and I need you to fetch them, see it as a nice holiday because he lives in The Netherlands,"

"Well it would be nice to get out of the country, what do you think Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it would be nice…I need to arrange certain things but we can leave at the end of this week," Hermione said.

"Great! Very well, I will owl you with the details, it would be best if you travel like muggles and enjoy the trip," Albus said. Harry and Hermione stood up and shook Albus hand. He threw some floo powder in the fireplace and they travelled back to The Burrow.

Later that evening Harry and Hermione told the others that they were going on a holiday at the end of the week. This leaded to a lot of wolf whistles from Fred and George. Ron patted Harry on the back.

"What's wrong with you guys!" Hermione yelled.

"Well….nothing," Fred said smirking.

"I know what you are thinking Fred but that is not the case!" Hermione said angry.

"If you say so," George said not believing a word what she said.

"Fine, think what you want to think, Harry, remind to buy a knife when they go bungee jumping," Hermione said turning on her heels and walking out of the kitchen. Harry just laughed and walked upstairs to his room.

The whole week they spent packing and arranging things and it flew by, Hermione lost her anger to the Weasley's and they didn't talk anymore about the subject. On Sunday evening Harry was going through his stuff to make sure he didn't forgot anything.

"Checklist, check, Tickets, check, underwear, check, shirts, check, trousers, check,"

"Well well, Mr. Potter finally gets organised," Hermione said behind his back.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, I wanted to let you know that Dumbledore sent us the details, we have to go to a place called Breda and meet a Mister De Zwart,"

"Okay, well everything is ready, on what time leaves the boat?" Harry asked.

"In two hours, we better go soon otherwise we miss it I ordered a cab, he is waiting at the post office in the village,"

"Well I'm ready when you are," Harry said smiling.

"Then we might as well leave," They walked downstairs and said goodbye to the Weasley's.

"Have a nice holiday and don't do things we don't do," George said.

Hermione raised her eyebrow but kept her mouth shut, five minutes later they were walking down the long road to the village, panting because of their suitcases.

"AH! This can be done a lot easier, Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said. The suitcases lifted in the air and followed their owners. When they got near the end of the road Harry dropped the suitcases and they lifted them further to the post office where a cab was waiting. The drive walked up to them tapped his head and asked

"Are you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

"Yes we are,"

"Good, get in the cab, I will take care of your suitcases," the driver said smiling.

They go in the cab and a few minutes later they drove away.


End file.
